My Sin
by NorthKentesius
Summary: A snake could never hope to touch something as pure and fragile as she was; it is forbidden. A Gin Ichimaru One-Shot / Drabble


**ROMEO**

_(taking_ JULIET_'s hand)_ If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

**JULIET**

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this,

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

**ROMEO**

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

**JULIET**

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

**ROMEO**

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

**JULIET**

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

**ROMEO**

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

_Kisses her_

Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.

**JULIET**

Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

**ROMEO**

Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!

Give me my sin again.  
_They kiss again_

~**William Shakespeare**

_My sin._

I watched as the snowflakes danced with the gusty wind that twisted every once in a while the branches of the cherry blossoms that emerged from the snow-white ground. More importantly, I watched as _she_ danced upon the virgin snow bare-foot. Her arms were stretched at her sides feeling the cold colliding with her untouched skin that glistered under the moon-lit sky. Her legs twirled round and round as her little white dress stirred at her graceful movements while her golden locks bounced at her every move._She_ was mesmerising and I could not help but allow myself to be captivated by her as I stood still, wrapped under the cloth of the night.

I was trapped under the spell an angel can bestow upon a demon; a demon such as myself. My hands were ones of a sinner, reaching out to touch the frail skin of a saint would be the chief crime of all. She would crumble and fall at my touch, I couldn't… I shouldn't… it was forbidden. No; _she _was forbidden; but as I was the sinner that I was I couldn't walk away from my desires and _she_ was my utmost desire.

Stepping out of the folds the darkness granted me to conceal myself within I saw her movement cease as she was frozen to her spot watching me with her emerald shock-filled eyes. I dared not look away from her gaze as I found myself to be lost within the depths of the forests that were present in her eyes. With each step I took upon the fragile snow that fell apart from my touch I felt my yearning for her rise sky high and as I found myself within arms' reach to the object of my affection I raised my arm to touch only to stop, afraid that she would disappear once I did so.

I was about to withdraw my raised arm but I was prevented from doing so; _she_ had touched my sinful finger-tips instead and then joined my own palm to hers as if with that same palm I never took a life nor shed a drop of blood. The contact was… intoxicating, as if a shock of electricity was racing through my veins numbing yet simultaneously thrilling every fibre of my being. I exhaled the shivering air I didn't realise I detained within my lungs as my ice-blue eyes were wide open revealing how I was caught completely off guard.

'Why? ...Do ya not fear of what I might do?' I uttered locking my eyes to hers as the back of my palm turned to caress her cheek as the other was released from her hold.

'What's there to fear? You and I are the same, can't you feel it?' She said as she placed her palm to where my heart was ought to be while placing my previously released palm to where her own heart was located. 'Our hearts beat to the same song, as if we are…one.'

Mere moments ago I was sure that we were far apart from each other even though the distance between us consisted of mere millimetres; now I sensed that we were as close to one another as we could ever be and so I surrendered to the desire I could no longer resist.

A snake's fangs met the soft petals of a cherry blossom; a sinner's lips met the lips of a saint and as a saint cleanses the soul of a sinner she cleansed me from my sins…leaving this one and only kiss to be my one and only sin.

_She_ was my sin.


End file.
